The present invention relates generally to devices for controlling the flow of fluid into a conduit from a body of fluid.
The present invention is directed to a weir assembly for maintaining a constant flow of fluid from a fluid reservoir having a fluid surface into a discharge conduit. The weir assembly comprises a body buoyantly supportable on the fluid surface. A weir is positioned in the body so that the intake rate of the weir varies with the depth of the body in the fluid when the weir assembly is operating in the fluid reservoir. An outlet in the body is positioned to direct fluid from the weir to the discharge conduit. The weir assembly includes adjustable ballast in the body adapted to maintain the body at a selected depth in the fluid reservoir.
The present invention further comprises a weir assembly for maintaining a constant flow of fluid from a fluid reservoir having a fluid surface into a discharge conduit. The weir assembly comprises a body buoyantly supportable on the fluid surface. A weir is positioned in the body to receive fluid at a selected rate from the vessel when the body is supported on the fluid surface in the reservoir. An outlet in the body is positioned to direct fluid from the weir to the discharge conduit. In this embodiment, the weir assembly includes a baffle on the body positioned to prevent surface matter from entering the weir.
In yet another aspect, the present invention comprises a fluid flow management system. The system comprises a reservoir of fluid having a fluid surface, a reservoir inlet for directing fluid into the reservoir, and a reservoir outlet for directing fluid out of the reservoir. A discharge conduit directs fluid to the reservoir outlet. The system further includes a weir assembly for controlling the rate at which fluid is discharged from the reservoir through the discharge conduit. The weir assembly first comprises a body buoyantly supportable on the fluid surface. A weir is positioned in the body so that the intake rate of the weir varies with the depth to which the body is submerged in the fluid. An outlet in the body is connected to the discharge conduit, and adjustable ballast in the body maintains the body partially submerged to a selected depth in the fluid.
In still another embodiment, the present invention is directed to a fluid flow management system comprising a reservoir of fluid having a fluid surface. The system includes a reservoir inlet for directing fluid into the reservoir and a reservoir outlet for directing fluid out of the reservoir. A discharge conduit directs fluid to the reservoir outlet. The system further includes a weir assembly for controlling the rate at which fluid is discharged from the reservoir through the discharge conduit. The weir assembly comprises a body buoyantly supportable on the fluid surface. A weir is positioned in the body to receive fluid at a selected rate from the vessel when the body is supported on the fluid surface in the reservoir. An outlet in the body is positioned to direct fluid from the weir to the discharge conduit. In this embodiment, the weir assembly includes a baffle on the body positioned to prevent surface matter from entering the weir when the body is operating in the reservoir.